


I want you to be mine.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Good Parent Derek Hale, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, change my mind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: ¿Qué tenía Stiles que ella no para hacer a Derek feliz? Dejando a un lado las diferencias anatómicas por supuesto.





	I want you to be mine.

Paige miró a la pareja frente al ventanal de la heladería.

Derek sonreía. Una bonita sonrisa que a ella nunca le dio. Sostenía la mano del chico castaño mientras decía algo que seguramente era lo que lo había hecho reír.

Ella nunca había podido, ella nunca había visto esa sonrisa adornando sus bonitos labios. Por alguna razón Derek siempre se había mostrado distante con ella, solo que nunca quiso verlo.

Paige vio a su hijo acercándose a Stiles, así es como se llama el novio de su exesposo, para sentarse a su lado en el banquillo y comerse su helado, había otro pequeño, que ella sabía es el hijo de Stiles y se sentó junto a Derek.

En ningún momento perdieron la conexión de sus manos.

Paige apretó con fuerza el volante en sus manos.

¿Qué tenía Stiles que ella no para hacer a Derek feliz? Dejando a un lado las diferencias anatómicas por supuesto.

Ella era inteligente, divertida, un poco seria, pero sabía cómo divertirse, era muy consciente de la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía a la semana para mantenerse en forma y la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba frente al espejo para arreglarse.

Pero, aun así, eso no había sido suficiente para mantener a Derek a su lado.

Ni siquiera tener un hijo. Oh, por favor, no la malinterpreten, ella no se embarazó para mantener a Derek con ella, solo que creyó que un hijo arreglaría todos sus problemas como pareja.

Realmente no fue así.

Derek no parecía arrepentido de tener un hijo, para nada, ese pequeño le hacía inmensamente feliz y a él sí que le había sonreído; el problema radicaba en que sí que parecía arrepentido de tenerlo CON ella.

Paige quiso reírse.

De haber sabido que eso no sería suficiente y que, aun así, terminarían separándose, definitivamente no lo habría tenido, pero, por lo menos ahora tenía algo que si la seguía manteniendo unida a Derek y, si jugaba sus cartas correctamente, podrían volver a ser la familia y la pareja que eran antes.

Solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de sacar a Stiles de sus vidas.

Ella sabía que Derek sí la había querido, en algún punto de su relación la había visto con amor en sus ojos, pero había sido un simple enamoramiento por su parte, para Paige fue algo más.

Pero ¿qué haces cuando tu quieres más a la otra persona?

Cualquier otro diría: dejarlo ir, para que sea feliz, ¿de qué sirve que esté a tu lado si solo será miserable?

De verdad ¿quieres despertar y ver su rostro lleno de hastío y molestia por llevar una vida que no quiere?

Sin embargo, a Paige no le gustaba perder, ella podía vivir con eso y seguirse diciendo que podía hacer feliz a Derek.

El sexo no debería ser demasiado diferente con el otro género, si quisieran, ella podría tomar un rol más agresivo en el sexo y “experimentar” con Derek.

Ella podía.

Paige apretó un poco más el volante cuando vio a la pareja ponerse en pie, Derek entrelazó sus dedos y cada uno tomó a un niño con su mano libre.

Stiles sostuvo la de su hijo, la de Brett. Sintió sus dientes oprimirse con fuerza cuando Derek levantó en peso al hijo de Stiles, a Liam, y lo acomodó sobre su brazo.

Los cuatro salieron de la heladería directos al gran Jeep azul de Stiles.

Vio al castaño subirse al lugar del piloto mientras Derek acomodó a los niños detrás, después de eso, se acomodó como copiloto y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico de piel clara e infinitos lunares.

¿Cómo le hizo para acceder a esa parte de Derek?

A la parte tierna, alegre, sonriente, feliz de él. Paige se había esforzado mucho por lograrlo durante los años que habían estado juntos, y él, Stiles, había logrado en menos de uno desde su separación, romper sus barreras y hacerse un lugar mucho más profundo en la vida de Derek de lo que ella logró alguna vez.

Aun no entendía cómo se habían mudado juntos en tan poco tiempo, aunque, por lo que sabía, Stiles y Derek habían sido amigos por años antes de separarse.

Ella realmente nunca tuvo interés en conocer a los amigos de Derek.

Tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

Echó a andar su coche rentado, lista para seguir a la pareja directo a la casa que Derek compró para ellos, lo sabía porque Kate se lo contó.

Estacionó a una cuadra de distancia de donde se detuvo el Jeep, vio el camaro negro estacionado en la acera frente a la entrada.

Tomó su libreta y anotó rápidamente: domingo 8 de octubre, llegan a casa a las 7:30 pm.

 

+++

 

Stiles terminó de arreglar la mochila de Brett, asegurándose de que llevaba la toalla, el shampoo, su cepillo de dientes favorito y su manta para dormir.

Brett no podía dormir sin su manta, algo que se suponía nadie más que Derek sabía, pero no había sido necesario que se lo dijeran, Stiles lo descubrió el día que la echó a lavar y olvidó sacarla de la secadora por la noche.

Brett la buscó por toda la casa hasta que Stiles recordó que estaba en el cuarto de lavado. Cuando se la entregó, pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de tomarla y susurrarle gracias.

Desde entonces, se aseguraba de que Brett la tuviera a su alcance siempre.

—¿Listo para ir con tu mamá? —inquirió el castaño. Brett hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír.

—Sí, será bueno verla después de tanto tiempo— Stiles le desordenó el cabello y trató de sonreír.

La única razón por la que habían logrado tener la custodia de Brett era porque Paige viajaba mucho por razones de trabajo, así que el juez había decidido que sería más sano para él quedarse con su padre. Las visitas de Paige con Brett eran una o dos veces por mes y solo para pasar un día juntos.

Brett había pedido esa parte del acuerdo.

Stiles sabía que la quería, era su madre, a fin de cuentas, pero algo siempre había estado extraño entre ellos.

Incluso Brett, con solo ocho años, lo sabía, alguna razón tuvo para pedir solo un día con ella.

Stiles, cuando supo eso, habló muy seriamente con Derek, aunque Brett no fuera suyo biológicamente, no iba a permitir que nadie lo dañara, ni siquiera Paige; Derek lo había calmado, abrazándolo y contándole como había sido la relación de ella con Brett.

Derek estaba seguro de que solo lo había abrazado cuando era un bebé, al crecer había dejado de hacerlo.

Por eso, siempre que Brett se lo permitía, Stiles lo abrazaba, tanto como lo hacía con Liam.

Cuando Brett se acomodó las corras de la mochila en sus hombros, Stiles lo jaló en un abrazo y depositó un beso en su cabello. Brett respondió apretándolo un poco fuerte.

—Te veré mañana, Sti— musitó el niño. Liam llegó corriendo en ese momento, arrastrando a Derek de la mano y que traía la playera mojada. Su hijo abrazó a Brett y Stiles miró a su novio con la ceja enarcada.

—Liam pensó que sería divertido mojarme durante su ducha— refunfuñó él mientras tomaba un trapo de la cocina y se limpiaba la cara.

—Ya les dije que puedo bañarme solo, ya estoy grande.

Dirigió su mirada a Liam, que estaba aferrado a Brett cual bebé koala y su cabello se veía brillante por el agua.

—Tienes solo cinco años, Li, aun debes tener supervisión en la ducha— respondió Brett mientras abrazaba al niño más pequeño.

—Pero tú ya te bañas solo— murmuró Liam, Stiles se hizo hacia atrás y se recargó en la encimera mirándolos con una sonrisa, Derek se colocó a su lado, y con todo y playera mojada pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Stiles se acomodó contra su costado y suspiró.

—Porque ya tengo ocho, Li, cuando tú los cumplas podrás hacer lo mismo—  Brett pasó la mano por su cabello.

—No quiero que te vayas— murmuró el pequeño pelirrojo, cabello heredado de su madre.

Stiles depositó un beso en el cuello de Derek al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

Él tampoco quería que Brett se fuera, aunque solo era un día.

—Volveré mañana temprano, me tendrás aquí para la hora de desayunar— Liam lo miró hacia arriba e incluso a él, a esa distancia, le partió el corazón la expresión de su pequeño.

—Bueno, pero quiero que me prepares tortitas con tu sirope especial— Brett los miró y sintió a Derek asentir.

El sirope especial consistía en mezclar miel de maple con tantito jarabe de mora azul. Brett le había dicho a Liam que era su receta secreta para acompañar las tortitas.

El timbre sonó haciendo que Liam se aferrara con más fuerza a su hermano, casi desde que se habían mudad juntos ambos niños habían comenzado a decirse así, y Stiles apretó la mano de Derek antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Escuchó a Derek hablar con sus hijos cuando él tomaba la perilla y la giraba para ver a la persona del otro lado del umbral

—Hola, Paige— dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba, fuera amable.

—Buenos días— la castaña sonreía con rigidez— ¿ya está listo mi hijo?

Brett respondió por él.

—Aquí estoy mamá— exclamó desde atrás, caminó hasta ellos y se detuvo a su lado, Stiles vio de reojo que Derek venía cargando a Liam.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Paige? —preguntó Derek, la mujer hizo su sonrisa un poco más amable.

—Bastante bien, gracias y ¿tú? —interrogó, ignorando por completo a Stiles.

—Perfectamente— Stiles sonrió complacido ante el tono de satisfacción en la voz de Derek—iré mañana por Brett a las 8:00 de la mañana, Liam quiere que desayunemos todos juntos.

Stiles sintió miedo por su hijo ante la mirada tan desdeñosa que le dirigió la mujer.

 —Bien, lo tendré listo para esa hora— Paige miró hacia Brett, que caminó hasta colocarse a su lado. —¿Te despediste de tu padre? — inquirió ella.

—Sí, antes de que llegaras —respondió él. Stiles estuvo muy tentado de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la mujer. Respiró hondo para controlarse y no tener un problema con la ex de Derek.

—Bien, en ese caso, vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—Brett asintió, pero antes de salir por completo, dio media vuelta, abrazando a Stiles y sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

—Te veo mañana— murmuró Brett mientras lo veía, Stiles le dio un beso en la frente antes de separarse.

—Pórtate bien— fue lo único que dijo, el niño asintió y alcanzó a su madre, quien le dirigió una gélida mirada a Stiles.

Derek se acercó a él y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, aun con Liam en su otro lado, miraron el coche de Paige hasta que éste desapareció por la esquina de la calle.

—No le caigo bien, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con sorna.

—No lo creo— respondió Derek, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta.

Liam tenía un pequeño puchero que Stiles trató de aplacar al pasar sus dedos por encima de sus labios.

—Tu hermano regresará antes de que te des cuenta.

—Pero es todo un día— murmuró el niño.

—Un día que se irá rápido— interrumpió Derek— anda, sube a terminar de arreglarte para irnos.

Liam sonrió ante eso.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al parque— Stiles despeinó el cabello de su hijo— anda, apúrate. —Liam corrió hacia las escaleras y subió rápidamente, mientras ellos iban de nuevo a la cocina.

Derek se acercó a él y pasó las manos por su cintura, Stiles enrolló sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea comprarles un perro? —preguntó el moreno, Stiles ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres comprarles un perro?

—Creo que sería una buena manera de que tengan un sentido de la responsabilidad —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es una gran idea— y, la verdad sea dicha, Stiles siempre había querido uno. —Pero deben escogerlo ellos, juntos.

—Iremos mañana después del desayuno— Derek rozó sus labios.

—Me parece perfecto— metió la mano bajo la playera de Derek, comenzando a hacer círculos con su pulgar, el moreno no perdió el tiempo en meter sus manos en los pantalones de Stiles, comenzando a masajear su culo.

Stiles había empujado a Derek contra la encimera cuando la voz de Liam los distrajo.

—¡Ya estoy listo, vámonos! —exclamó desde arriba. Se separaron, Stiles recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek y éste apoyando su mejilla contra su sien.

—Tendremos que esperar— murmuró Derek en su oído.

—No me digas— refunfuñó Stiles, se separó y bajo su mirada hacia su erección al notarla despierta. Miró a Derek con los ojos entrecerrados, quien solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Esto es tu culpa— murmuró.

—De ambos, no estoy en mejores condiciones— Stiles miró hacia abajo, solo para encontrar la polla de Derek marcándose a través del pantalón. Se asomó por el pasillo, asegurándose de que Liam aun no bajaba y se acercó a Derek, metió la mano en su pantalón, agarró su erección para acomodarla y evitar que se notara.

—Listo, ya no hay problema.

—Oh, créeme que lo seguimos teniendo— Derek le mordió el labio inferior antes de hacer lo mismo que Stiles acababa de hacer.

Cuando se separó de él y lo repasó de arriba abajo, sonrió con satisfacción, ambos se lavaron las manos en el fregadero.

Escucharon los pasos de Liam en la escalera y después en el recibidor.

—¿Qué están esperando? —preguntó con confusión— vamos, vamos, agarren sus abrigos—Liam corrió hacia el perchero y forcejeó con la ropa hasta que la pudo bajar.

Stiles se apresuró para tomar su chamarra y Derek le acomodó las solapas tanto a él como a Liam. Tomó su chamarra, que Liam le tendía y salieron de casa. 

Derek tomó su mano, mientras Liam caminaba un poco delante de ellos, el parque no estaba lejos y fácilmente podían llegar caminando.

 

+

 

—¿Stiles te trata bien? —su madre le preguntó cuando iban a mitad de camino hacia su antigua casa. 

—Muy bien, es la mejor persona— respondió con una sonrisa, mirando por la venta y perdiéndose la venenosa expresión que Paige hizo.

—No creo que sea la mejor, ¿sabes? —musitó ella— si fuera una buena persona, no se habría metido entre tu padre y yo.

Brett volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, tan parecido al de Derek como Stiles le había dicho muchas veces.

—Él no se metió entre ustedes— defendió Brett.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo— Paige trató de mantener su tono calmado, su voz melosa— ¿por qué crees que tu padre y yo nos separamos?

—Porque ustedes ya no se querían— murmuró Brett— Sti no tuvo nada que ver.

Vio cómo su madre apretaba el volante entre sus manos.

—Stiles tuvo todo que ver, si no fuera por él, Derek y yo seguiríamos juntos.

—Dos personas que ya no se quieren no pueden seguir juntas— respondió él, ¿por qué su madre hablaba mal de la pareja de su padre? — puede que sea joven mamá— dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo— pero hasta yo veía que ya no había amor entre ustedes, eso no es culpa de nadie.

Paige ya no insistió en el tema.

—¿Qué quieres de comer? —Brett aun tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo mucha hambre.

—Pero al rato seguro la tendrás.

Brett quería decirle que quería pollo relleno de queso, como el que Stiles hacía, pero hasta él sabía que no le haría demasiada gracia.

—Podemos pedir una pizza, de pepperoni con champiñones— respondió.

—Bien— Paige estacionó frente a la casa, Brett ni siquiera había notado cuando llegaron.

Suspiró antes de bajar del coche. Sería un largo día.

 

+

 

—Stiles— dijo Brett al asomarse por la puerta del estudio del castaño— ¿estás ocupado?

Stiles dejó la computadora y se puso en pie para recibirlo. Brett había llegado por la mañana, habían preparado las tortitas para el desayuno y ahora estaban esperando a que Derek y Liam terminaran de alistarse.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño? —le preguntó. Lo hizo pasar hasta sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás que había ahí.

Stiles era escritor y pasaba bastante tiempo en su estudio, en algunas ocasiones, Brett había encontrado a su padre y su novio dormidos en esos sofás.

—Quería preguntarte algo— Brett no se atrevió a alzar la vista mientras hablaba— ¿tú te metiste entre la relación de mis padres?

Cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás haría algo así— Brett suspiró de alivio ante sus palabras— ¿tu madre te dijo eso?

Brett asintió.

—Y me dijo otras cosas más, pero no quiero repetirlas por lo feas que son. —Ahora sí se atrevió a mirar a Stiles, cuyas cejas se habían ido hacia arriba por la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque te he conocido y sé que tu no eres capaz de algo así— Brett sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y bajó la mirada— solo quería asegurarme.

Sintió a Stiles moverse en el sofá hasta que llegó a su lado y lo abrazó, Brett sollozó contra él.

No entendía porque su madre le había dicho cosas tan terribles acerca de su papá y Stiles. él podía asegurar que había visto a su padre sonreír más veces con el castaño que con su madre.

Su padre se veía feliz, a gusto, ¿qué podía haber de malo en la felicidad ajena?

 

+

 

Stiles tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa mientras tomaba el café, pensando en todo lo que Brett había dicho y cómo lo abordaría con Derek.

Paige podía decir todo lo que quisiera sobre él, pero no tenía por qué decírselo a su hijo acaso, ¿No se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba?

Un divorcio siempre era algo complicado y todavía peor si había niños de por medio.

El hecho de que Brett estuviera teniendo un núcleo familiar sólido de nuevo y Paige estuviera tratando de quebrarlo era inconcebible.

Eso no se le hacía a un niño.

Un par de manos en su cintura lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

–Un dólar por tus pensamientos– murmuró Derek antes de depositar un beso en su cuello.

–Necesitaras más de un dólar por ellos– respondió él. Sintió la sonrisa de Derek contra su piel.

 –Estoy dispuesto a pagarlos, ¿Qué sucede?

 –Es sobre… –Stiles iba a decirle todo lo que Brett le había contado, cuando Liam entró al comedor.

 Stiles notó que algo iba mal cuando el pequeño no los miró.

 –¿Que tienes, cariño? –fue Derek quién preguntó.

 —Me preguntaba si ¿Podremos visitar a mamá? Brett visitó a la suya.

 Stiles sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco y escucho a Derek ahogando un jadeo.

 –¿Seguro que quieres ir?

 Liam levantó la mirada y asintió.

 –Hace mucho que no vamos.

 Stiles miró a su novio, que asintió a la pregunta silenciosa que le formuló con la mirada y posponiendo su plática para después.

 –Iremos con ustedes, voy por Brett.

 Derek salió de la pieza y Stiles levanto a su hijo en sus brazos.

 –¿La extrañas?

 –A veces, no recuerdo mucho de ella– respondió Liam mientras lo abrazaba– pero sé que le quería mucho y ella a mí. –Lo hace, cariño, lo hace.

 –Y tú papi, ¿la extrañas? –Stiles sonrió con tristeza.

 –Era mi mejor amiga.

  

+

  

Derek apretó su mano con fuerza cuando estuvieron en el cementerio. Para Stiles era complicado ir a ese lugar, a ese lugar donde su madre y su mejor amiga estaban sepultadas.

A ese lugar que le recordaba el momento en que ambas murieron en aquel terrible accidente.

La madre de su hijo, tan bella, tan perfecta, tan inteligente, su fiel compañera en las buenas y en las malas.

Lydia.

Oh, Lydia.

Aquella chica que había sido su amiga con beneficios también, porque “¿Por qué rayos no voy a tener buen sexo con mi mejor amigo?” De primera instancia, a los dos les areció una perfecta idea. Ambos tenían un amor platónico hacia el otro, se conocían de hace años y amaban pasar tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué no añadir más diversión a su relación?

Todo había sido eso hasta que el periodo de Lydia se retrasó y se dieron cuenta que la caja de condones tenía fecha de vencimiento de un mes antes y que ella había tomado medicamento un para la gripe que tenía efectos antagónicos con su anticonceptivo. Toda una receta para el desastre para un par de chicos de veintidós años y en los inicios de sus carreras.

Pero esa receta se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida, en meses de vómitos, antojos, chequeos mensuales y compras de cosas para bebé que Stiles pensó que haría hasta después de los treinta.

Pero si le preguntaban a Stiles, no se arrepentía de nada. Tuvo un hijo con su mejor amiga, tuvo un perfecto niño que le alegraba los días.

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo con lunares esparcidos en su nívea piel.

Liam, que cada día le recordaba a Lydia. Lydia que ya no estaba.

 Y que le recordaba a su madre, a todos los momentos que compartieron y a todos esos más que tuvo de dicha con su pequeño.

Pero, a pesar de la tristeza que a veces conllevaba, no cambiaría por nada ver a su hijo cada mañana diciéndole buenos días, cada tarde contándole como le fue en la escuela y cada noche contándole un cuento, porque, a pesar de que Liam le pedía que le leyera, era él quien terminaba leyéndole a Stiles. Y Stiles no tenía problema con ello.

Aunque ahora, viendo a Liam sentado frente a la lápida de su madre y su abuela, contándoles lo feliz que es con Derek y su hermano en su familia, Stiles no puede evitar derramar una lágrima, porque ama a Derek y sabe que aún estando Lydia aquí él habría encontrado a Derek y se hubiera quedado con él. Era el acuerdo que tenían Lydia y él, por eso no se habían casado, eran dos mejores amigos que criarian y amarían a su hijo juntos y, si alguno de los dos encontraba a otra persona, el otro sería feliz por ellos. Porque ellos eran perfectos como amigos, no como pareja y eso era algo que ambos sabían cómo sabían que el sol se ocultaba por el oeste.

Stiles no se dio cuenta del momento en que se apoyó por completo contra su pareja, fue hasta que Derek le dio un beso en la coronilla que reparo en que Brett se había sentado junto a Liam y lo abrazaba mientras seguía contándole a Lydia como había ido su día y lo emocionado que estaba por ir a ver la sorpresa que sus dos papás tenían planeada.

  

+

 

Amaneció lloviendo.

 Un lunes lluvioso y con las nubes más grises que el cabello de su editor.

 Ni de chiste dejaría que sus hijos fueran a la escuela ese día.

 –¿Y si los niños no van hoy?

 Murmuró contra el pecho de Derek, que se removió en el lugar ante el beso que le dio.

 –¿Por qué no habrían de ir hoy?

 –Porque de camino al baño me asomé por la ventana y vi que está lloviendo y nublado, los niños no deberían ir hoy.

 –¿Quieres que falten a la escuela porque llueve?

 –¡Pueden crecer con un trauma Derek! Cosas malas suceden en días nublados.

 Derek no lo dio una mirada impresionada, de verdad que no.

 –Que tú creas que cosas malas pasan en días nublados es diferente, pero bien, por mí está perfecto que no vayan, aunque, en un futuro, cuando sea temporada de lluvias y todos los días estén nublados yo no seré quién lidie con ellos para sacarlos de la cama.

 Stiles sabía que Derek tenía un punto en ello.

 –Bien, solo será hoy.

 Derek sonrió adormilado y Stiles le dio un beso con boca cerrado, porque ugh, aliento mañanero, no muchas gracias.

 

 

Después del desayuno, los cuatro terminaron en la cama de Derek y Stiles, todos bajo las cobijas y tratando de sofocar el sonido de los truenos con el volumen casi al máximo mientras veían Friends.

Stiles vio a su alrededor, a sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Derek, a Liam entre él y Brett, que ya estaba completamente dormido de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía dormir con el sonido de la televisión?

Decidió bajar el volumen cuando notó que Liam también se estaba quedando dormido y Derek iba por el mismo camino.

Los niños habían estado encantados con no ir a la escuela, aunque Stiles Les hizo prometer que la siguiente vez que amaneciera nublado, ellos mismos insistirían en ir.

Se estiró con todo el cuidado que pudo y tomó su celular de la mesita de noche.

Abrió la aplicación de la cámara y enfoco a los cuatro pares de pies para que salieran en la foto, la pantalla sobre el mueble que contenía fotos de ellos y libros que ya no cabían en el librero de la sala, con el logo de Friends decoraba el fondo.

Stiles sonrió ante la foto y la subió a Instagram. La descripción iba así: “lunes en familia, nada mejor que un maratón en un día lluvioso (aunque ya se hayan vuelto a dormir)”

 

En algún momento, él siguió el ejemplo de su familia, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos eran las dos de la tarde, Liam y Brett habían rodado hacia el otro lado de la cama y ambos se encontraban extendidos como estrellas de mar sobre las sábanas.

Derek lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y podía sentir sus exhalaciones en la nuca.

Stiles tomó su celular de nuevo, que había quedado entre las almohadas y se preguntó cómo no se rompió la pantalla, cuando decidió tomar otro foto. A Stiles le gustaba despertar antes que Derek porque le gustaba observarlo completamente quieto. Con esa sonrisa que a veces adorna sus labios en sueños.

Apretó el botón para obtener el reverso de la cámara y poder tomar una selfie mientras Derek aún dormía.

Stiles sonrió y tomó la foto.

 Dudó entre sí subirla a Instagram o no, pero recordó cuando tenía dieciséis años y decidió que sí, que aún tiene más de ese espíritu juvenil de lo que se esperaría en un padre de dos niños. La imagen reza: “porque todos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando”

 Que justo ese día lluvioso haya coincidido con el descanso de Derek del hospital, fue solo una coincidencia.

 

+

  

A Stiles le gusta. A Stiles a veces le gusta rudo. A veces le gusta suave. Le gusta cuando a Derek se toma su tiempo, cuando a veces lo que lo despierta son dos dedos invadiendo su cuerpo acompañado de los besos de su novio sobre su espalda. Jodida costumbre de Stiles de dormir desnudo cuando los niños no están.

A Stiles le gusta que Derek sea cariñoso, que entrelace sus manos mientras está dentro de él, pero también le gusta cuando Derek es rudo, cuando le hala el cabello mientras se encuentra sobre sus rodillas. Que pierda un poco el control mientras folla su boca. Esa boca que Stiles posee y provoca que Derek pierda los estribos.

Le gusta cuando Derek se corre sobre él y mezclan sus fluidos porque Stiles generalmente llega primero. Le gusta quedarse sobre la cama, primero con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, antes de que Derek lo tome de las muñecas y arremeta con más fuerza contra él.

Le gusta que Derek lo abrace mientras se quedan dormidos.

Le gusta despertar y ver el rostro de su novio antes de levantarse para ir a recoger a sus hijos a casa del abuelo John.

Porque tanto Liam como Brett son suyos. De ambos.

De Derek y Stiles.

 

 

+

 

 

Stiles terminó de preparar el almuerzo de Brett en la barra americana, cuando vio algo en el jardín que llamó su atención. El arbusto se había movido. Stiles se hubiera quedado tranquilo si supiera que era el cachorro que habían adoptado el que estaba jugando en el jardín, pero no, el pequeño perro estaba arriba, con sus hijos.

Stiles se acercó al fregadero y se asomó por la ventana, pero no vio nada. Se encogió de hombros, a lo mejor había sido una ardilla correteando por ahí.

Después de escribir el tercer capítulo de su nuevo libro, Stiles decidió salir a tomar aire, la inspiración por el momento se había ido y si la forzaba, jamás acabaría ese libro. Ya le había pasado.

Se dejó caer en una de las tumbonas que habían puesto frente a la piscina, tentado entre nadar un rato o solo relajarse. Stiles estaba barajando sus opciones cuando el resplandor del sol hizo que algo en el suelo brillara, cerca del arbusto que se había movido esa mañana. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta ahí, donde encontró una pluma dorada tirada. La levantó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Su casa estaba rodeada por largas paredes recubiertas de enredadera y otras plantas, antes de dar paso al jardín.

¿Cómo había llegado la pluma hasta ahí?

  

+

  

–¿Crees que alguien la pudo haber lanzado por encima del muro? – Stiles estaba perplejo ante las palabras de Derek.

 –Es una posibilidad, yo hice muchas cosas estúpidas cuando estaba en la universidad.

 –Y aun las haces– murmuró por lo bajo Stiles, Derek no lo escuchó.

 –Pero si estás más tranquilo podemos mandar poner cámaras.

 Stiles lo meditó unos segundos, considerando que por el bien de sus hijos sería la mejor opción.

 –Sí, quiero que instalemos unas cámaras, llamaré a la compañía de seguridad.

 Derek se acercó a abrazarlo por la cintura, Stiles lo dejó.

 –Mañana, ahorita ya son las once de la noche y no es una emergencia que las vengan a poner, mañana haremos la cita para que vengan.

 Stiles frunció los labios, pero asintió.

 –A primera hora llamaré.

 Derek sonrió antes de darle un beso.

 

 +

 

La instalación llevo menos tiempo del que Stiles pensó que sería, en solo un día habían enviado al técnico y ese mismo día instaló las seis cámaras a lo largo de la propiedad.

 Stiles estaba más tranquilo con esa seguridad adicional alrededor de sus hijos y sobre Derek.

  

+++

 

La siguiente visita de Paige llegó demasiado rápido. Stiles se levantó ese día con lentitud, no queriendo apurar el hecho de que uno de sus hijos tendría que irse y no lo vería hasta el día siguiente.

Ayudó a Brett a terminar de alistarse, doblando su manta con cuidado para meterla a la mochila. Liam estaba en el baño con Derek, diciéndole si se estaba afeitando correctamente o no -no que Derek realmente necesitara la ayuda, si alguien sabía como afeitarse impecablemente era él-.

–¿Listo? – preguntó Stiles, Brett trató de sonreír, pero se veía demasiado forzado. Stiles atrajo al niño en un abrazo, él tampoco quería que se fuera.

–¿Pueden ir por mi hoy mismo? –Stiles lo sopesó unos segundos, asintiendo casi en seguida.

–Se me ocurrirá algo– le guiñó el ojo y Brett ahora sonrió sinceramente.

 –No tardes demasiado– susurró Brett al mismo tiempo que tocaban el timbre.

Fue Derek quien abrió, mientras Liam se despedía de su hermano.

–¿Cómo te encuentras Paige? –escuchó Stiles que Derek le preguntó.

–Con un dolor de cabeza terrible– musitó, Stiles decidió quedarse en la cocina– vengo del médico de hecho.

–¿Tu migraña ha empeorado?

–Sí, tengo que pasar por un nuevo medicamento y ¿tendrás una pluma? Perdí la mía y debo firmar mi receta.

  _¿Perdió su pluma?_

Stiles pensó en la pluma dorada que encontró en el jardín, en un lugar donde difícilmente se encontraría cualquier cosa -los muros de cuatro metros de alto tendrían algo que ver-, pero un bolígrafo se podía perder en cualquier momento y como Derek había dicho: tal vez alguien la aventó, porque ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué Paige se había metido a su casa?

 Hasta él sabía que era improbable, la mujer no tenía la condición para subir un muro de esa altura sin ayuda y cualquier cosa extraña la habrían notado sus vecinos.

¿o no?

 –Veo que pusieron cámaras, no sabía que estaban asaltando en este vecindario– Stiles salió de su ensimismamiento y prestó atención a la conversación de nuevo.

 –No lo hacen, pero es por precaución– Stiles rogó que Derek no le dijera sobre la pluma.

 –Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? – fue su respuesta y Stiles sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

 ¿Por qué la voz de esa mujer sonaba tan… calculadora?

 

 

+

 

 

–Que hiciste ¿qué? –respondió Derek a través del celular, ese día le había tocado guardia nocturna en el hospital.

 –Una pequeña remodelación en el cuarto de los niños– Stiles sabía que no era eso por lo que estaba preguntando.

 –Antes de eso, ¿te llevaste a Brett? ¿el día que le tocaba a Paige?

 –¡Necesitábamos una remodelación de emergencia! Liam no quería escoger nada sin Brett ahí.

 –Stiles…

 –Lo sé, lo sé, pero Brett me pidió que fuera por él hoy y eso hice, no lo iba a dejar en un lugar al que no quería ir.

 –Lo entiendo Stiles, pero esto puede perjudicar el trato que tenemos con Paige… espera ¿Brett te pidió que fueras por él?

 –Antes de irse, sí.

 –Y ¿por qué no me dijo a mí?

 –Tal vez porque tu estarías en el hospital– Stiles tenía la mala costumbre de convertir afirmaciones en preguntas.

 Derek resopló al otro lado y Stiles casi podía ver su expresión frustrada.

 –¿Cómo convenciste a Paige?

 –En realidad, fueron los niños quien la convencieron.

 –¿Llevaste a Liam también? –exclamó su novio, Stiles se dejó caer en el sofá de su oficina.

 –Sí, pensé que sería más convincente hasta que ella propuso que Liam se quedara a pasar la noche si no podía dormir con el desastre en su cuarto y ni por todo el dinero del mundo dejaría a mi hijo con ella.

 –Sabia decisión– murmuró Derek– bien, entonces ¿dejó ir a Brett solo así?

 –Después de que Brett le rogó mucho, sí.

 –Espero que esto no se convierta en un desastre– musitó– estaré en casa por la mañana y tendremos una plática con Brett.

 Stiles temía que Derek se enojara con él, pero no planeaba permitir que Brett estuviera donde no se sentía cómodo.

 –Mira, sé que estuvo mal porque era el día de Paige, pero…

 –No, no me refiero a eso, bueno sí, tenemos que hablarlo también, pero quiero saber qué sucedió para que Brett no quisiera ir con su madre.

 –Sí, sobre eso…– empezó él, pero Derek lo interrumpió.

 –¿Brett te habló sobre ello?

 –Sí, pero fue el día que fuimos al cementerio y me olvidé después.

 –Jesús, Stiles, bien, sí, tendremos esa plática, pero no por celular.

 Stiles tragó saliva, Derek sonaba tranquilo, pero no podría decir a ciencia cierta si estaba enojado con él.

 –Derek, yo, lo siento, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes de hacer todo esto y…

 –Está bien, Sti, lo entiendo y si te soy sincero, prefiero que Brett esté con nosotros, ya lo hablaremos por la mañana, ¿está bien?

 –Sí, sí, mañana temprano– prometió Stiles– te quiero y si puedes duerme un poco ¿vale?

 –Sabes que eso es casi imposible, cariño– Stiles podía escuchar la sonrisa de Derek mientras hablaba– te quiero.

 –¿Quieres hablar con los niños?

 –¿Por qué siguen despiertos tan tarde?

 –Querían hacer un maratón de las películas de La Tierra antes del tiempo y es sábado Der, hoy pueden dormir tarde– Stiles se levantó del sofá y salió de su oficina, en dirección a la sala.

 –Solo por hoy.

 –Si Der, espera…– Stiles se estrelló con la silla del comedor– maldición– refunfuñó y Derek se rio– no es gracioso Derek.

 –Por supuesto que lo es.

 Stiles rodó los ojos. Llegó a la sala, donde los niños estaban acurrucados juntos debajo de una manta mientras veían la televisión.

 –Niños, su padre quiere hablar con ustedes– Stiles aún no había terminado de hablar cuando Liam saltó en el sillón. Stiles le dio el celular y se sentó al lado de ellos.

 Escuchó a Liam hablar sobre el empapelado que habían puesto, los adornos que habían escogido entre los dos y también escuchó a Brett disculparse por no quedarse con su mamá. Stiles no logró oír la respuesta de Derek, pero fuera lo que fuera calmó a Brett, que había tenido expresión de regañado desde que habían llegado a la casa.

 Stiles jaló a ambos niños en un abrazo cuando Brett terminó de hablar con su padre, le tendió el celular de vuelta.

 –Los veo en la mañana– Stiles sonrió.

 –Hasta mañana.

 Derek se quedó unos segundos más en la línea antes de colgar, Stiles dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de cristal y se acomodó junto a los niños.

 –Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama– murmuró Brett minutos después.

 –Deberíamos– Brett se quitó de encima y Stiles se levantó para cargar a Liam, que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

 Llevó a ambos niños a su habitación, los arropó y prendió la pequeña luz de noche que tenían.

 –Stiles– llamó Brett antes de que se alejara– gracias.

 –¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

 –Por ir por mí– Stiles se agachó y depositó un beso en su frente.

 –No me tienes que agradecer.

 Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta de abajo de nuevo para revisar todas las cerraduras y que la alarma estuviera activada, echó un último vistazo a las grabaciones de las cámaras -bendita aplicación para que pudiera revisarlo desde su Tablet- antes de entrar al dormitorio que compartía con Derek.

 Dejó la Tablet y el celular en la mesa de noche y se recostó, pensando en todo lo que tendrían que hablar él y Derek por la mañana.

 

 

+++

 

 

–¿Qué más dijo Paige? – preguntó Derek a través de los dientes apretados.

 –Que Stiles tuvo la culpa de que ustedes se separaran– respondió Brett.

 –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –inquirió Derek, pero estaba mirando a Stiles.

 –Yo no quería que te preocuparas papá– respondió de inmediato el niño– por eso solo se lo dije a Stiles.

 –Iba a decírtelo, pero lo olvidé cuando Liam nos pidió ir al cementerio y después de ello me zambullí en el libro, sé que no es excusa Derek, pero…

 –No, no lo es y más con algo tan importante.

 Stiles sabía que esa reacción llegaría.

 –Papá, no te enojes con Stiles, por favor, no es su culpa.

 Derek respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse y miró a su hijo.

 –No, no es tu culpa pequeño, pero si Paige vuelve a decirte algo como eso, espero que también me lo digas a mí, por favor.

 –Lo haré, papá.

 –Bien, ve con tu hermano arriba.

 -Papá…

 –Por favor Brett.

 Brett salió del comedor con la cabeza gacha. Stiles miró a Derek, que tenía una expresión enojada en el rostro.

 –Mira Derek, yo lo siento en verdad…

 –No, no lo hagas, tampoco es tu culpa Stiles, no estoy enojado contigo.

 –Oh, yo pensé…– Stiles se interrumpió cuando Derek negó con la cabeza y se paso las manos por la cara.

 –No estoy enojado ni contigo ni con Brett, porque eres humano y podemos olvidarnos de ciertas cosas, aun por muy importantes que sean– Stiles aún estaba tratando de descifrar si Derek estaba hablando en serio o no– en todo caso, estoy enojado con ella.

 –¿Con Paige?

 Derek le dio su mejor mirada plana.

 –Con Paige, ella se ha dado cuenta del nivel de confianza que Brett te tiene, le dijo todo eso sabiendo que te lo contaría.

 –¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

 –Porque la conozco, Stiles– Derek bufo– así es como ella resuelve las cosas, se toma demasiado en serio eso de: divide y conquistarás.

 –¿Ella quería que nos peleáramos?

 –Puedo asegurarlo.

 –Pero ¿cómo sabía ella que se me iba a olvidar decírtelo? –Derek se encogió de hombros.

 –Tal vez ella pensaba que me lo dirías y no te creería.

 –Si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿me hubieras creído?

 –Por supuesto– respondió con seguridad– conozco demasiado bien a Paige, Stiles, más de lo que quisiera y sé que lo hizo con esa intención, ¿acaso volvió a decirle algo a Brett con respecto a nosotros?

 –No, Brett ya no mencionó nada al respecto.

 Derek asintió y miró a la mesa.

 –No puedo prohibirle que hable sobre nosotros y si pido la custodia completa tendremos un problema legal enorme y ya no quiero que Brett pase por ello.

 –¿Entonces? Es obvio que Brett no quiere pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, Derek, no podemos obligarlo a que vaya.

 –Pediré visitas supervisadas, tenemos que hablar con Brett primero, ver si le agrada la idea, pero es la mejor solución que se me ocurre sin involucrar al juzgado de nuevo.

 –¿Tenemos?

 –Sí, Stiles, ambos, los dos, como la familia que somos.

 Stiles sonrió y se acercó a Derek, que paso sus brazos por la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 –Temía que te hubieras enojado conmigo.

 –No lo haría Stiles, sé que no olvidaste decirme a propósito.

 Stiles se agachó y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

 

 

+

 

 

Brett había estado completamente de acuerdo con la idea de visitas supervisadas, tendrían que ser en un centro familiar, donde Paige estaría con él tanto tiempo como el niño quisiera, eso había dicho su abogado, porque a pesar de que ya no querían involucrarse con representantes legales, tendrían que hacerlo para mover las condiciones de custodia.

 Ahora solo debían hablar con Paige.

  

+

  

Paige no tomó bien la noticia, Stiles podía asegurarlo solo por la expresión de Derek.

Todo se había manejado a través de los abogados, habían decidido que era lo mejor.

Hasta que le llegó la notificación a Paige y por supuesto que le marcó a Derek, porque así es como se arreglan las cosas entre adultos, _con llamadas telefónicas_.

Los niños se habían ido a dormir un par de horas antes de que Paige llamara, así que ahora Stiles estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo -porque por supuesto que Paige los había interrumpido-, mientras miraba a Derek caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaban.

Stiles notó que ese gesto lo aprendió de él, ya que Derek no solía dar vueltas por ninguna razón, a diferencia de Stiles, que no podía quedarse quieto ni, aunque hablara por teléfono.

–La decisión está tomada Paige, las visitas serán supervisadas siempre– Stiles supuso que Paige estaba hablando– porque así lo decidimos– pausa– porque no voy a permitir que pongas a mi hijo en contra de mi pareja– Stiles no se esperaba eso– ¿Que por qué creo que lo hiciste? Porque te conozco– otra pausa– sé que también es tuyo, pero no permitiré que le crees más conflictos de los que ya ha tenido, tiene solo ocho años por amor de Dios, ya habíamos superado esta etapa Paige.

Stiles se puso en pie y caminó hasta él, lo tomó de los brazos, tratando de que se calmara.

 –Estoy viendo por el bienestar de mi familia, por eso lo estoy haciendo– Derek colgó.

 –¿Qué más dijo?

 –Que todo era tu culpa y que iba a pelear por Brett– Derek se dejó caer contra él, hundiendo su rostro entre la curva del cuello y el hombro de Stiles.

 –Que lo haga, podemos ganar Derek, ella no nos va a separar.

 –Yo ya no quería que Brett volviera a pasar por eso de nuevo.

 –Lo sé Derek, tratamos de evitarlo y ve cómo resultó.

 Derek asintió, provocando que la barba le raspara la piel.

 –Llamaré a Jackson, no quiero que su abogado se nos adelante– Stiles asintió de acuerdo, a pesar de que ya eran las doce de la noche. Jackson había sido un gilipollas en la secundaria, pero era un excelente abogado y habían entablado una especie de amistad cuando estuvieron en la universidad.

 –Iré a revisar a los niños y prepararé café, ¿quieres una taza?

 –¿Vas a preparar café ahorita?

 Stiles asintió.

 –Después de esto no voy a dormir y estarás un buen rato al teléfono– se encogió de hombros, Derek meditó unos segundos.

 –Sí, una taza estaría bien– Stiles le dio un beso antes de tomar la Tablet y salir de la habitación.

 Revisó las cámaras, una por una, antes de detenerse en el cuarto de los niños. Ambos dormían, completamente ajenos a lo que había sucedido en su habitación.

 Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina, dejando la Tablet en la barra mientras preparaba el café. Estaba preparando la cafetera cuando una a una las cámaras fueron pura estática antes de volver a tener señal. Por supuesto, Stiles no lo vio.

  

+

  

No habían tenido noticias de Paige en toda la semana, salvo el citatorio que mandó el juzgado para revisar su situación. Jackson había dicho que aun no era necesario involucrar a Brett, pero si esa audiencia no resultaba como esperaban, Brett tendría que intervenir. Algo que ni Derek ni Stiles querían.

 

La audiencia fue el viernes, Derek estaba sentado junto a Jackson en el frente, con Stiles detrás. Paige estaba con su abogado del otro lado del tribunal.

La defensa de Derek era que Paige estaba provocando un ambiente hostil cuando Brett estaba con ella y esa actitud la arrastraba a casa, donde debería sentirse seguro, no con la incertidumbre de estar en las mejores manos. Tanto como Derek como Stiles querían el bienestar de Brett.

Paige había alegado que el ambiente propiciado por Stiles -ella decía que él había sido el culpable de su separación con Derek- no era adecuado para un niño de la edad de Brett, en realidad para ningún niño, ya que, para empezar, eran dos hombres criando a un par de niños y uno de ellos había roto un matrimonio.

Stiles sintió su sangre hervir al escucharla, estuvo a punto de levantarse y decirle un par de cosas que sabía que se merecía, pero John, su padre, lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

–Eso solo empeorará la situación, pero ella sola causó que tenga en contra a la mitad del jurado, mira. –su padre señaló con la cabeza a la sección del jurado, donde casi la mitad de las personas parecía en desacuerdo con ella.

Stiles respiró profundo y contó hasta diez, no que antes le haya funcionado esa técnica para relajarse, pero tenía que intentarlo o haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

 –Señoría– intervino Jackson cuando fue su turno de hablar– la señora Krasikeva acaba de demostrar por qué se solicitaron las visitas supervisadas, el ambiente propiciado por el señor Hale y su pareja es tan normal como el de cualquier otra familia que solo procura a sus hijos y, que los mantiene alejados de los problemas de los adultos. Debo aclarar que el señor Stilinski no tuvo nada que ver con la ruptura del señor Hale y la señora Krasikeva, ellos ya se habían separado mucho antes de que el señor Hale estuviera con Stilinski.

 La jueza miró los papeles del divorcio que Jackson le había entregado al principio, así como la solicitud de las visitas supervisadas y la expresa solicitud que Brett había hecho cuando Servicios infantiles los visitó -porque por supuesto esa parte no la habían podido evitar-.

 –El jurado tiene hasta el lunes para decidir.

 Stiles se puso en pie tan rápido que casi se volcó la silla en la que estaba sentado, John lo siguió.

 –¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó nervioso a Jackson.

 –Me inclino por decir que estarán a nuestro favor, pero no puedo asegurarlo, nunca falta una persona que crea que dos hombres no pueden criar niños en estos asuntos.

 Stiles asintió y tomó la mano de Derek, que lo apretó en respuesta.

 –Estaremos bien– murmuró Stiles, sin saber si se lo decía a si mismo o a Derek.  

 

 

Llegaron a casa para encontrar a Laura, la hermana mayor de Derek, leyendo un libro en el sillón mientras los niños estaban acurrucados, dormidos, contra ella.

A Stiles se le encogió el corazón.

 

+

 

 

Derek tenía guardia nocturna esa noche, así que Stiles preparó un fuerte en la sala junto a los niños y macarrones con queso y nuggets para el maratón de películas que iban a hacer. Él prefería hacer eso cuando Derek estaba en casa, pero los niños habían insistido en hacerlo y él no se pudo negar.

Brett estaba ayudando a Liam a terminar de acomodar las almohadas y las sábanas cuando Stiles revisó la Tablet, no había nada fuera de lugar y eso lo calmaba un poco, solo un poco, porque después de lo sucedido en la audiencia el día anterior, no estaba tan seguro de que Paige no fuera a hacer algo realmente estúpido, pero si lo que ella quería era pelear por la custodia de su hijo, no debería hacerlo, porque eso reduciría sus posibilidades a cero.

–¡Papá! –gritó Brett y Stiles soltó el aparato para ir corriendo a la sala.

–¿Qué sucede? – miró a todos lados antes de asomarse dentro del fuerte hecho de sábanas y cobijas y encontrar a Liam atorado con las luces navideñas en su cabello.

–Liam se atoró– dijo Brett– no entiendo cómo, yo estaba poniendo las luces.

–Los Stilinski tenemos un don nato para meternos en donde no nos llaman– respondió Stiles con sorna y se metió al fuerte para ayudar a Brett a desenredar el cable.

 

Liam cayó dormido a las once y media de la noche y, a pesar de que se suponía que pasarían la noche en el fuerte, Stiles sabía que no era un lugar precisamente cómodo para dormir, así que lo tomó en brazos y lo subió a su habitación. Liam ni se inmutó cuando lo dejó en la cama.

Brett estaba tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero no lo estaba logrando.

–¿Te llevo a la cama? – preguntó Stiles al regresar al fuerte, Brett negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó entre las almohadas.

–Vamos a quedarnos otro rato, ¿por favor?

–Bien, solo un rato.

 Brett giró y pasó un brazo sobre su estómago, abrazándolo con fuerza. Stiles le respondió el abrazo antes de bajar el volumen de la televisión.

  

Stiles no supo cuando se quedó dormido, solo que abrió los ojos cuando el reloj en la televisión marcaba las dos am. Brett seguía pegado a él, completamente perdido. Stiles se sobó el cuello y se puso en pie, pensando en la mejor manera de sacar a Brett de la tienda sin despertarlo, él no era tan pequeño como Liam y no podría sacarlo cargando del fuerte, necesitaba sacarlo y después, cargarlo.

Una punzada en su vejiga hizo que decidiera ir al baño, después sacaría a Brett. Cuando iba de regreso a la sala, pasó por la cocina, donde había dejado la Tablet, la tomó y revisó las grabaciones de ese momento.

Algo en la cámara de la parte posterior de la casa llamó su atención.

Se veía en el jardín la sombra provocada por el mueble de la televisión de su cuarto cuando la luz estaba prendida y las cortinas abiertas, pero él no había dejado la luz encendida o ¿sí?

Subió corriendo las escaleras, directo a su habitación, para encontrar la luz apagada y las cortinas cerradas. Volvió a mirar la Tablet, donde se seguía viendo la misma imagen. Stiles tragó con fuerza, revisó las cerraduras de toda la casa y que la alarma estuviera puesta.

Después de revisar a Liam y asegurarse que Brett seguía en la sala, salió de la casa, con la Tablet en una mano y en la otra una linterna. Inmediatamente saliendo, había una cámara, así que él no tendría que alejarse demasiado de la puerta. Se estiró para mover la mano frente a la cámara y ahogó un jadeo al descubrir que no se veía en la cámara. Caminó hasta ponerse de cuerpo entero frente a ella. Nada, no lo estaba grabando, alguien había modificado sus grabaciones y él estaba viendo una de hace rato.

Stiles echó un vistazo al jardín antes de meterse a la casa y echar los cerrojos, arrepintiéndose de haber llevado ese día a Pelusa al veterinario, ya que el cachorro se iba a quedar toda la noche.

Activó la alarma de nuevo, solo para que un pitido proveniente de ella se escuchara y después, la luz de la piscina estallara.

Stiles corrió a tomar su celular y llamar a Derek.

–¡Derek! – susurró cuando su novio contestó– creo que hay alguien en el jardín.

 –¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando Stiles?

 –Descubrí que hackearon nuestras cámaras, estábamos viendo cosas pregrabadas y ahorita estalló la luz que da a la piscina y creo que la alarma dejó de funcionar.

 –¡Sal de la casa ahora! –Stiles escuchó a Derek gritar algo sobre llamar a la policía, pero Stiles estaba demasiado distraído viendo por las ventanas.

 –¿Papá? – la voz somnolienta de Brett salió del fuerte y Stiles fue ahí de inmediato.

 –Esta bien cariño, necesito que salgas de ahí– Stiles dejó la Tablet en el sofá -no le servía de nada si no podía ver lo que sucedía afuera- junto con la linterna y estiró la mano para que Brett la tomara.

 –¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Por qué te ves así?

 –Así ¿cómo?

 –Alterado.

  _“Bien Stiles, sabiendo mantener la compostura para no asustar a tus hijos.”_

–Necesito que subamos, mientras te pones unos tennis despertaré a tu hermano y saldremos de la casa, ¿está bien? – la voz de Derek a través del teléfono le llegó mientras Brett asentía.

 –La policía ya va para allá Stiles y yo también, sal de ahí si puedes.

 –Eso haremos, Derek– Stiles iba a decir algo más cuando la línea sonó muerta– ¿Derek? –trató de volver a llamar, sin éxito– no, no ¡joder! – exclamó y lanzó el celular al sillón– bien, estaremos bien.

 –¿Qué está pasando? –volvió a preguntar Brett.

 Stiles cerró los ojos y sintió su mano temblar, decidiendo que era mejor que Brett supiera todo.

 –Creo que hay alguien en la casa, así que tenemos que salir de aquí ¿sí?

 Brett abrió los ojos con pánico, pero asintió.

 –No hay que decirle nada a Liam hasta que estemos afuera ¿vale? Eso lo asustaría.

 –Sí, papá.

 Stiles lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el cuarto, donde Brett fue rápidamente a ponerse sus tennis mientras Stiles sacaba unos de Liam del armario para ponérselos a continuación. Brett se puso también una chamarra y Stiles hizo lo mismo con Liam, a quien tomó en brazos para llevarlo abajo, con Brett aferrado a la playera de su pijama.

 Stiles estaba por bajar la escalera, cuando el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose inundó la casa, Liam se removió en sus brazos, pero no despertó, Stiles agradeció que su hijo tuviera el sueño tan pesado.

 –¿Están adentro? –murmuró Brett.

 –No lo sé, pequeño, pero haremos esto, se quedarán en mi habitación mientras yo voy abajo.

 –No, papá no vayas.

 –Cuida a tu hermano en lo que vuelvo, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

 Las mejillas de Brett estaban llenas de lágrimas, pero asintió. Stiles acostó en la cama a Liam y se agachó frente a Brett.

 –Ponle seguro a la puerta y solo se lo quitas cuando venga tu papá o yo ¿está claro?

 Brett asintió y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Stiles respondió antes de apartarlo por los hombros.

 –Estaremos bien– musitó y salió del cuarto a toda prisa, esperando a escuchar que Brett le ponía el seguro a la puerta.

Stiles revisó cada una de las habitaciones de arriba antes de bajar. Encontró en el suelo de la cocina los trozos de vidrio roto que provenían de la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta de par en par.

Unos pasos a su espalda lo hicieron voltear.

-A ti es a quien quería ver.

 –¿Paige? –Stiles se sorprendió al ver a la mujer con un arma en una mano y una roca en la otra.

 –Tú– lo señaló con el arma– tú arruinaste mi vida, me separaste de Derek y ahora me quitas a mi hijo.

 –Paige, baja el arma por favor– Stiles había visto suficientes series y escuchado a su padre suficientes veces para saber que eso no siempre funcionaba, pero tenía que intentarlo.

 Extrañamente, Paige la bajó.

 –Y ahora, mi propio abogado pidió una revisión psiquiátrica, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡mi abogado! –gritó y se rascó la sien con el arma.

 Stiles rodeó la barra, para ponerse detrás de ella y tomar uno de los cuchillos que tenían en la parte inferior. Tanteo con la mano, pero no encontró nada.

 –¿Buscabas los cuchillos? – murmuró ella, Stiles miró con pánico al bote de basura, donde Paige señalaba– me hice cargo de ellos en cuanto entré.

 –¿Tú hackeaste las cámaras? – preguntó de vuelta. Paige asintió.

 –Y su alarma también, ¿cómo crees que sabía donde estaban los cuchillos? Ya que los mantienen fuera del alcance de los niños.

 Ella había estado en su casa, sin que ellos lo notaran. Stiles sintió su seguridad violada.

 –¿Dónde está mi hijo?

 –Con su abuelo– mintió– solo estoy yo.

 Paige le dio una mirada que decía: ¿en serio?

 –¿Y por qué hay un fuerte en la sala?

 –Lo construí yo.

 Paige enarcó una ceja.

 –¿Tú construiste un fuerte? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?

 Stiles sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 –Me gusta mantenerme en contacto con mi niño interior.

Paige soltó un grito de frustración.

–¡No puedo creer que Derek me haya dejado por ti!

–No te dejó por mí, Paige, él ya lo había hecho mucho antes de que estuviéramos juntos.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Él me dejó por ti, él… él… lo primero que hizo después de separarnos fue ir contigo.

–¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, él regresó a Nueva York, ¿recuerdas? Estuvo ahí durante medio año antes de venir a California.

 –No es cierto, ¡tu quieres jugar conmigo! –gritó y levantó el arma de nuevo, Stiles levantó ambas manos a modo conciliatorio.

 –No lo hago, te estoy diciendo lo que pasó Paige– la mujer lo miró un segundo antes de mirar al suelo, bajando el arma con ella. Stiles pensó que iba a hacer algo muy estúpido, pero su mejor oportunidad era quitarle el arma a Paige mientras la policía llegaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habló con Derek?

Le dio la vuelta a la barra con rapidez y se lanzó contra Paige, que soltó el arma ante la sorpresa del golpe. Stiles se arrastró antes de ponerse en pie y tomar el arma, que apenas había logrado coger antes de que Paige lo tacleara, haciendo que cayeran al suelo de nuevo. Stiles forcejó con ella antes de ponerse en pie nuevamente, Paige lo empujó contra el fregadero, donde Stiles se estiró para tomar un sartén que estaba encima de la vitrocerámica, golpeó a la mujer con él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente, pero no para matarla.

 Stiles se acercó a la puerta, donde había quedado el arma luego de que Paige lo golpeara. Stiles apenas se había enderezado, cuando la mujer se volvió a poner en pie y rápidamente lo empujó, provocando que ambos cayeran al jardín. 

 Stiles lanzó la pistola hacia la piscina mientras Paige conectaba un golpe en su brazo. Stiles respondió de igual manera.

 –¡Tu arruinaste mi vida! – gritó. Stiles logró quitársela de encima mientras los sonidos de las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

 –¡Escúchame Paige! – pero ella se volvió a lanzar contra él, haciendo que cayeran en la piscina.

 Ahí, fue todo pataleo, golpes bajo el agua y un intento de Paige de mantenerlo abajo. Stiles luchó para quitar sus manos de sus hombros, donde lo estaba presionando, pero la falta de oxígeno le impedía pensar con claridad.

 Trató de mantener el pánico a raya, enfocándose en la idea de que lo único que separaba a Paige de sus hijos era él y no iba a permitir que ella los tocara. Stiles levantó su codo con fuerza, esperando haberla golpeado en algún lugar importante.

Al parecer así fue, porque Paige lo soltó.

 Stiles salió del agua tosiendo, pero se apresuró a salir de la piscina, fuera del alcance de la ex de Derek. Volteó para ver a Paige nadando a la otra orilla, Stiles trató de divisar el arma en el agua, pero no la vio.

 Iba a correr hacia la casa, cuando la puerta de la entrada fue abierta, dando paso a Derek, seguido de varios policías que rodearon la piscina.

 –Paige, por favor suelta el arma, esto no tiene que acabar así.

 –¡Es la única forma de que esto se acabe, Derek! ¡Él tiene que salir de nuestras vidas! ¡Tiene que dejar de estorbarnos!

 –Paige, esta no es la manera, por favor, dame el arma.

 –¡No! No lo haré, tu solo quieres que él este a salvo, ¡él no te merece!

 –Paige, Paige querida– Derek bajó el tono de voz, sabiendo que solo la alteraría más si se portaba agresivo, justo como quería, ella había amenazado a su familia– por favor, baja el arma y nos iremos de aquí, ¿sí?

 Paige lo miró.

 –¿Tú y yo? ¿Con Brett?

 –Sí, Paige, los tres de nuevo, juntos.

 Paige asintió con entusiasmo y estaba a punto de bajar el arma cuando un ruido proveniente de la casa se escuchó. Stiles rogó que sus hijos no salieran de la habitación.

 –También hay que deshacernos del mocoso pelirrojo, él también estorba en nuestra familia– dijo ella y por un momento, Stiles se asustó de lo cuerda que se veía. Cuando habían estado peleando e incluso en la cocina, Stiles pudo ver ese destello de locura en sus ojos, pero ahora se veía completamente en sus cabales y eso hizo que un escalofrío más intenso que los anteriores recorriera su espalda.

 –No Paige, nosotros nos iremos y ellos se quedarán aquí, no les harás daño.

 –¡Pero mientras vivan son una amenaza para nuestra familia! – volvió a apuntar hacia Stiles– ¡ellos tienen que salir de nuestras vidas!

Después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido. Stiles se tiró al suelo al mismo tiempo que dos armas eran disparadas, escuchó a Derek gritar y después pasos corriendo en varias direcciones.

Stiles giró sobre su espalda y se encontró a Derek mirándolo con preocupación.

–¿Te hirió? ¡¿Stiles?! –exclamó cuando Stiles se rio, una risa puramente histérica.

–No, creo que no, no siento nada en realidad, pero mi adrenalina debe estar hasta el tope, así que puede que ni lo haya notado– dejó que Derek lo ayudara a sentarse y sintió sus manos recorriéndolo antes de que gruñera.

–Una de las balas te rozó la pierna– dijo con los dientes apretados– ¿duele? – y apretó su pierna, Stiles sintió una pequeña punzada.

 –Sí– se iba a poner en pie, pero Derek lo mantuvo abajo– tenemos que ir por los niños– dijo con molestia.

 –Yo iré por ellos, tú quédate con los paramédicos.

 –¿Cuáles…? – y como si los hubieran llamado, los paramédicos entraron por la puerta principal. Stiles se resignó– están en nuestra habitación– murmuró, Derek asintió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse.

 –¡Aquí! – gritó y una mujer castaña se acercó. Stiles la identificó como Allison Argent, una paramédico que había conocido en una de las ocasiones que Stiles fue a dejarle comida a Derek en el hospital– tiene una herida de bala en la pierna…

 –Es solo un roce, Derek– interrumpió Stiles, Derek no le hizo ni caso.

 –Posible shock

 –¿Qué? Claro que no.

 –Y tal vez estado de negación.

 Stiles rodó los ojos. Allison solo asintió y se iba a agachar frente a él cuando Derek la frenó.

 –Cuídalo por favor– Stiles sintió que se le iba a derretir el corazón.

 –Lo haré– respondió con vehemencia Allison. Stiles hizo una nota mental sobre comprarle algo lindo a Allison.

 –Derek– llamó antes de que se fuera– ¿y Paige? –la mirada de Derek se endureció.

 –Ya no te tienes que preocupar por ella– Stiles asintió, Derek le dio una última mirada, como si perderlo de su vista fuera a provocar que lo perdiera para siempre, antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

 –¿Noche agitada? –musitó Allison, queriendo aligerar el ambiente mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

 –No tienes idea– respondió y echó un vistazo alrededor. Paige estaba esposada y de pie con dos policías custodiándola, había más policías recorriendo el patio y la casa. Stiles sintió el alivio golpearlo cuando vio a Derek saliendo de la casa con los niños.

Brett corrió hacia él y Liam le pidió a Derek que lo bajara -ya que lo traía cargando- antes de correr también.

Stiles abrió los brazos para recibirlos y se hundió en el abrazo que le daban. El alivio de saber que sus hijos estaban bien, que Paige no había podido tocarlos fue tal, que no pudo evitar las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

No tardó mucho en notar que no era el único llorando.

Miró a Derek y levantó una mano para que él también se agachara. Derek lo hizo y los niños se hicieron a un lado para hacer un abrazo grupal.

–Perdón por hacerlos pasar por esto– murmuró Derek. Stiles lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa que tu ex haya enloquecido– Stiles se sintió culpable al mirar a Brett –lo siento mucho, pequeño.

–No, está bien– Brett se limpió la mejilla con su manita– es mi mamá, pero ella no tenía por qué hacerte daño a ti o a Liam.

Stiles le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro a Liam e iba hacer lo mismo con Derek, cuando Allison los interrumpió con un carraspeo.

Stiles se había olvidado de ella.

–Sé que después de lo que pasaron necesitan un momento en familia, pero necesitamos llevarlo al hospital.

Derek asintió y lo besó antes de ponerse en pie. Los niños también se hicieron a un lado -no sin reticencia-.

–No necesito una camilla– musitó Stiles cuando vio a un chico rubio y de rizos entrando con una de ellas.

–Así es el protocolo– respondió Allison. Stiles frunció los labios, se puso en pie con ayuda de Derek, que lo sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura cuando trastabilló.

–Bueno, puede que sí la necesite.

 

+

 

La siguiente audiencia, fue para declarar la custodia completa de Brett a manos de Derek y Stiles, solo con el reporte policial y el reporte de la institución psiquiátrica donde estaba Paige -Stiles ya estaba listo para mostrar la cicatriz que le quedó después del ataque de Paige, pero no fue necesario.

Stiles había presentado la denuncia contra la mujer, pero después de la evaluación psicológica que le habían hecho había sido declarada mentalmente inestable. Sí llegaba a ser dada de alta del hospital terminaría en la cárcel.

El castaño se preguntaba ¿qué hizo él para que Paige le odiara tanto?

Ella y Derek ya no eran felices y, de hecho, el divorcio había sido aprobado por ambas partes, entonces ¿por qué Paige había hecho lo que hizo?

Nunca sabrían la respuesta.

 

 

+++

 

 

Derek miró a su familia y no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que surcó su rostro. Stiles estaba en la piscina con Brett y Liam, jugando un intento de waterpolo cuando Laura se unió. Su suegro estaba terminando de acomodar los platos en la mesa plegable que habían sacado al patio y él estaba terminando con las carnes de hamburguesa a la parrilla. El timbre sonó y fue John quien se acercó a abrir la puerta, con Pelusa siguiéndolo de cerca.

Talia, la madre de Derek, entró con un par de bolsas en las manos, seguida de su esposo y la otra hermana de Derek, Cora, que llevaba una caja con un moño.

Derek les dio una sonrisa y vio a sus hijos salir de la piscina para recibirlos. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Liam.

Derek les dio un vistazo a todos. A Stiles saliendo de la piscina envuelto en una toalla para saludarlos, antes de dirigirse a él y abrazarlo -a pesar de que seguía mojado. A sus hijos, que estaban platicando con sus abuelos. A sus hermanas, Laura ya se había vuelto a meter a la piscina y Cora estaba sentada en la orilla -gran error, ya que Stiles la empujó aun con la ropa puesta.

Si, esa era su familia y Derek era inmensamente feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo [mi tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cityofstarsrg) por si quieren ver algunos -muchos- posts Sterek (varios de los cuales están en lista para hacer fics, ya que son prompts geniales), quieren dejar un comentario ahí o solo pasar a saludar.  
> PD: dejé una imagen del [Jeep](https://i.blogs.es/75ef94/jeep-chief-edition-2017-mexico/450_1000.jpg) que yo me imaginaba para Stiles, porque el de la serie como que no es para transportar niños ?) al igual que este hermos [fan art](http://tony-wtf.tumblr.com/post/45296999803/add-stilesfckingwolftamer) y [este](http://tony-wtf.tumblr.com/post/43922219056/add-stilesfckingwolftamer)que me inspiraron para las escenas :33  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
